opfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Den Den Mushi
The Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Den Den Mushi is a Zoan -type Devil Fruit that allows its user to transfrom into a Den Den Mushi hybrid and a full Den Den Mushi at will. It was eaten by Jasper. Ethymology *"Mushi" (虫?) is Japanese for "insect". *"Dendenmushi" (でんでんむし) is the Japanese name for the fictional Den Den Mushi. **Unusually, the animal part of this fruit named in Japanese instead of English like other Zoans, sharing this distinction with its fellow insect Zoan, the Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Kabutomushi as well as the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Daibutsu. *In English, it is called the Bug-Bug Fruit, Model: Telesnail. Physical Characteristics In the book of Devil fruits, the fruit appears as a pair of purple, swirl-patterned cherries held together by a brown stem. Although, when Jasper found one of the pair, the stem was removed. It is the smallest known Devil fruit. According to Jasper, it had an extremely hard coating that was difficult to bite into, possibly to parallel a snail's shell. When it did break apart, "it felt like eating glass shards." The pit appears to be a softer, gelatin texture. Like all natural Devil fruits, it has a displeasing taste. Background Information on Den Den Mushi : Mostly non-canonical. Further Information: Den Den Mushi In general, Den Den Mushi can'' transmit data at any radio wavelength, but each Den Den Mushi can only ''receive data with one wavelength unique to them. The data these Den Den Mushi transmit/receive is the sight and/or sound it presently sees/hears/stored (this is how Den Den Mushi mimic their caller's facial expressions). Of course, each breed has a specialization: Regular Den Den Mushi specialize in sound, while Surveillance and Camera Den Den Mushi specialize in sight. The unique wavelength is what differentiates each Den Den Mushi. When a person dials a specific number, they're essentially telling the Den Den Mushi to start transmitting at this specific wavelength. Weaknesses Transmitted data will not always reach their target, primarily due to limitations in range and location. The farther the distance between the transmitter and receiver, the tinier the amount of data the receiver obtains. This can result in low-quality and unclear data, and is particularly prominent in Baby Den Den Mushi. Moreover, some locations interfere with the radio waves. Den Den Mushi close to powerful magnetic forces may have trouble, and some mediums, like water, make it more difficult for radio waves to pass through. Despite acting like machines, they essentially are animals. They are still subject to factors that can damage a normal organism, such as starvation, illness, old age, extreme temperatures, and physical damage. Den Den Mushi do not appear to be quite intelligent, too. As such, they are not very loyal to their owners either. A Den Den Mushi would not stop their owner's enemy from using them. Den Den Mushi are theoretically vulnerable to anonymous data, as they cannot possibly distinguish transmitters. Although this does not appear to be a problem, since Den Den Mushi have no reason to attack each other and humans can determine the caller by their voice, Jasper takes advantage of this fact through the technique, Polyonymous. Types The Den Den Mushi appear in many varieties with different specializations. They are sometimes designed to resemble their user. Marine Den Den Mushi typically have the Marine symbol painted on their face or on their shell. Despite their varied appearances, there appear to be general categories by which Den Den Mushi are classified. Auditory-Specialized Den Den Mushi Regular and Baby Den Den Mushi fall under this category. They are the equivalent of a modern telephone, and are primarily used to transfer sound. Regular Den Den Mushi are capable of making long distance calls, but at the expense of portability. Baby Den Den Mushi are small and lightweight, but can only transmit and receive data within the range of an island. Visual-Specialized Den Den Mushi This category includes Surveillance, Visual, and Camera Den Den Mushi. They specialize in using sight to transfer data and act as modern video cameras and/or projectors. Most of them can only relay live, but Camera Den Den Mushi have the ability to store limited amounts of pictures. Black Den Den Mushi f7Black Den Den Mushi are a type of Den Den Mushi used commonly by the Marines, as listening devices or "wiretaps", to intercept calls between pirates or other miscreants. Black Den Den Mushi lose the ability to transmit data, but gain the ability to receive data from all wavelengths. As such, they can intercept any Den Den Mushi (as long as within range). However, it becomes increasingly tedious if the person does not know what dial/wavelength the Black Den Den Mushi should intercept, as it must check each and every wavelength detectable until told its the right one. White Den Den Mushi They are a rare breed that can be attached to other Den Den Mushi. White Den Den Mushi encrypt their host's transmitted data. It maintain's the host's wavelength but alters the data such that it would be unintelligible to a human with a Black Den Den Mushi. However, the receiver would have to have the key to decrypt the data. Golden and Silver Den Den Mushi The Golden Den Den Mushi is a rare and special kind of Den Den Mushi which is only held by the Marine Admirals. It is used to summon the Buster Call attack. The Den Den Mushi is immobile and its entire body appears to be made out of gold. After the button on its back is pressed, it sends a message straight to the Silver Den Den Mushi and gives off a loud vibrating sound that alerts any and every Marine nearby. It is depicted as an elderly snail that is bearded and old-looking. It has a shell that appears to be made of solid silver and similar in design to the Golden Den Den Mushi. Usage Consuming the fruit can allow the user to transform into a full or hybrid Den Den Mushi, and gain the abilities of all breeds of Den Den Mushi in any form, as demonstrated with Jasper. By utilizing radio waves, Jasper can communicate with Den Den Mushi without human-made components like a phone receiver or fax machine. He can transmit, receive, intercept, encrypt, decrypt, and store auditory and visual data simply by'' thinking''. He has his own unqiue wavelength used for receiving, although he is capable of processing all wavelengths. Jasper can also innately detect Buster Calls, and theoretically fake them too, but has not found the need to do it. This does not excuse him from the limitations of Den Den Mushi, however. He would have to know the receiver's wavelength and possibly decrypter, his distance and location may be a setback, and his transmitted data is limited to what he can see/hear/stored (he cannot simply just think the words, he would have to say them out loud). However, the latter limitation can be overcomed with the technique, Synonymous. Techniques * Synonymous: A technique that involves "encrypting" data such that is it still intelligible but altered from the original. It becomes increasingly difficult if he wants to alter the data to a specific end goal. For example, although it's easy for Jasper to simply lower his voice, he cannot accurately alter data to sound exactly like, say, Luffy. A more advanced technique is known as, Pseudonymous. * '''Polyonymous: '''The equivalent of a DDoS (distributed denial of service) attack. This involves commanding dozens of Den Den Mushi to transmit so much spam to a single Den Den Mushi that it essentially shuts down until the spamming stops. * '''Wiretap: '''By commanding a Den Den Mushi, Jasper can acquire the same auditory and visual data a Den Den Mushi that it can hear/see, even if it's not being used. This is especially useful for those that keep their Den Den Mushi with them constantly. He already has a few Marines "wiretapped." * '''Radar: '''Jasper has been experimenting with his capabilities in radar. This would involve transmitting waves that bounce off objects and in turn is read by him. fuck u Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Zoan